


War of the Roses: Split Custody

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Yang thinks Ruby and Weiss should have split custody of Jaune.War of the Roses (lancaster, white knight, white rose)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	War of the Roses: Split Custody

Yang: Alright, me, Blake, Ren, and Nora have been talking, and we think Ruby and Weiss should have split custody of Jaune.

Jaune: I'm what, like a kid or something?

Yang: More like a daddy.

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Weiss: He is NOTHING like my Father!

Yang: *leans into Weiss*

Weiss: *nervously leans back*

Yang: I bet your father would hate Jaune, wouldn't he?

Weiss: That is not even scratching the surface of the loathing my father would feel for Jaune.

Yang: I bet that gets your motor running, doesn't it?

Weiss: *blushes profusely*

Weiss: *tries to say something, but falters*

Yang: Ruby?

Ruby: GACK!

Yang: Think of something you want to do with Jaune?

Ruby: What?

Yang: Anything?

Ruby: *a hundred expressions pass her face, her smile and blush deepening each time*

Yang: Told you.

Ren: That was not the part we were disputing.

Nora: For whatever reason, Ren insisted the only one of the girls could have him. I thought that was crazy.

Ren: I have been humbled considerably.

Nora: *emphatically points at Ren*

Weiss: You cannot be serious?

Yang: Can you?

Jaune: Do I get a say in this?

Weiss: Do you object?

Jaune: Withdrawn.

Ruby: So, me AND Weiss?

Yang: Yep.

Ruby: Do I get to kiss Weiss, because, like, I've really thought about...

Yang: Hell, yeah!

Weiss: What?

Ruby: *grabs Weiss' hand*

Ruby: *looks Weiss in her eyes*

Ruby: *kisses Weiss on the lips*

Ruby: *stands back*

Ruby and Weiss: *stare each other in the eyes*

Yang: *slaps Jaune hard enough on the back that he stumbles forward towards Ruby and Weiss*

Jaune: *instinctively wraps his arms around their waists*

Weiss: *looks nervously into his eyes, onto his lips*

Jaune: *leans forward and kisses Weiss for a few moments*

Ruby: *pouts*

Ruby: I loved you...

Jaune: *pulls away from Weiss and pulls Ruby in for a kiss*

Jaune: So... we're doing this?

Weiss: *quiet scoff as she blushes and looks anywhere but at him or Ruby*

Ruby: *quiet moan as she blushe and looks anywhere but at him or Weiss*

Nora: I told you it would work out!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/626971514922827776/war-of-the-roses-split-custody) tumblog.


End file.
